


【SSGG】求你/Please

by Blackboxer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, SSGG
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackboxer/pseuds/Blackboxer
Summary: 为了获得至强的黑暗力量，萨拉查竟封印了他对戈德里克的全部爱意！起初的愤怒过后，戈德里克只感到了无尽的惶恐与后怕。这就是黑巫师的攻心计策，自此落入下风的他将被他完全掌控，永无止境。而他只能屈辱地向他哀求，一声又一声，一次又一次。-留白是个好东西，请大家尽情脑补吧。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	【SSGG】求你/Please

“戈德里克……你看，只有失去才能教会你一切。”萨拉查在他耳边粘腻地低语。

戈德里克呜咽一声，喘息得越发急促。

冰冷的月光划过他沾湿汗水的脊背，淌落淅淅沥沥的线条和阴影。桌角的信匣被他颤抖的指尖意外扫落，当啷啷地摔在地面，信纸洒了一地，然而他根本无暇顾及……那些能够勾起往日美好回忆的情绪此刻正冲刷着他炙热的心灵和发昏的大脑，它们已经太多，太够，戈德里克不需要那些珍藏的信纸提醒他现在的处境——

这本是用来办公的地方……他们……

“告诉我，”萨拉查还在呢喃：“告诉我，戈德里克——失去我的的感觉是怎样的？你会心痛吗？你会后悔吗？你会为此感到绝望，以至于想要彻底逃离这个世界吗？”

“萨拉查……”似是被他的话语所刺伤，戈德里克哀哀低叫：“呜……萨拉查……对不起……我错了……对不起……”

他的脚趾蜷缩起来，震颤自尾椎蔓延而上，泪花浸润了他眼角的潮红，视线模糊。

“……求你（Please）”戈德里克屈辱地从牙缝中挤出这个单词，它的音节在他齿间化作夹杂着呻吟的颤音。

萨拉查收紧了手上的力道，他绝对掐出了很深的痕迹，就像仲冬的今晚，他在他的心上刻下伤疤一样，也许青紫的可怕。戈德里克无法继续回想，当他发现萨拉查利用黑魔法除尽了他对他的全部爱意时，他是什么心情——但在此刻，他绝对能够沉浸在，萨拉查解除那道魔法封印的瞬间，那一刻的极乐——

那是重新活过来的感觉，那是令他几乎忍不住高声尖叫的感觉。

“被我操哭的感觉怎么样，戈迪？”萨拉查整个人都紧密地贴伏在他的身后，他伸手自后方捂住了他不断落泪的眼睛。

“呜……萨尔……停下……求你（Please）”黑暗让知觉敏锐，让神经更能体验那酥麻的快感。

一叶小舟，在海浪的卷袭下摇摆、动荡。

“戈迪，这不是报复——我那么爱你，又怎么忍心摧毁你呢？”萨拉查亲吻着他的后颈，他极尽温柔地轻咬着那个特定的部位，一字一句清晰地说道：“我只是，想让你知道，我的感受、我的恐惧。那是什么样的形状，那是什么样的知觉——每天晚上当我进入梦魇深处，那是怎样的绝望与无助——”

“哈啊……不要……萨尔……停下！”

太爽了，太爽了。可快让他停下，让他停下……

他承受不了，他承受不了，他要……

“呃啊啊啊——”

羽毛笔啪嗒一声摔在地上。桌脚在战栗、颤动。

“——戈迪，失去能教会你一切。”他灼热的呼吸喷在他的耳畔。

戈德里克眼前发白，他的视线在天花板的吊灯处失焦。他失去了全部的力气，包括说话和思考的力气。但是萨拉查如同催眠般的话语像是魔咒般地探入他心灵的深处——这些滚烫的词句像是闪耀的宝石般，被萨拉查蛮力击打着嵌入他的灵魂裂缝，最终成为他过往的深刻经历的部分，永远，永远也不可摆脱。 萨拉查真的失控了。 他将真爱视为软弱，他用封印自己灵魂部分的手段获取至高无上的黑暗力量。而这将会是个不断坠往深渊的恶性循环——当他品尝到剜除爱情从而拥有“强大”的刺激和兴奋以后，他不会停下了——

——他停不下来。

又一次冲上极乐云霄，时间已经失去了概念。

这是第几次了？戈德里克恍惚地忍受着被迫享受的快乐。

萨拉查不可救药。他的病名为爱。他将他炽烈扭曲的爱，疯狂灌注……

可戈德里克必须救他。他必须——

“萨拉查……”他软弱无力地叫他，舌尖轻触齿关地叫出他的名字：“不……不能再继续下去了……黑魔法在蛊惑你的心智……你不能这样……”

“唔，不能怎样？”身后的男人狂野地长驱直入。

那个部位——

戈德里克的瞳孔猛地收缩，而后涣散。

“不……”他拼尽最后的力量挣扎在意识崩溃的边缘，他对抗着那令人意乱神迷的阵阵浪潮，他对抗着萨拉查冷酷却也热情的意志：“不……你不能拿我们的爱情向黑暗献祭！”

“你绝对不能！”戈德里克低吼着昂首，腰身弯出一道美好的弧线。晶莹的汗水顺着他的颈线滑落，啪嗒滴在光滑的桌面。下一刻，他脱力地伏倒，像是挣扎失败的猛兽终于无奈屈服。

萨拉查轻笑出声。

那低哑迷人的、富有磁性的笑声，让他的整个世界都在欢愉中逐渐消失……

黑暗与潮湿，征服与被征服。他在权力的高台上大获全胜，却在爱情的斗兽场败得一塌糊涂。萨拉查不择手段地将他驯服了，他不择手段——他拿他们最珍视的感情作为筹码、他不计后果的疯狂让他无法招架、他那失衡的阴暗掌控欲，是他无法抵御的魔咒——

疲倦得失去意识……戈德里克最终还是没能听到身后，那位胜利者的偏执宣言。

“唉，戈德里克，你就没想过——我为什么要向黑暗献祭，我为什么要获得力量吗？”

“Because of you…” Salazar sighed with satisfaction. “…My love.”

“因为你啊。”萨拉查满足地叹息：“我的爱。”

他将热吻印上挚爱的眉心。

**Author's Note:**

> PS：就是想听戈德里克哀哀叫着“Please.”不住地连声求饶。
> 
> PPS：有和我一样口味的小天使吗？举个手我继续写更多。


End file.
